


Senior Year School Project

by WishIWasAnAuthor



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beth Boland/Rio Fluff, Childhood Friends, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, High School, POV Beth Boland, Pre-Relationship, Soft Rio (Good Girls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishIWasAnAuthor/pseuds/WishIWasAnAuthor
Summary: ONESHOT - Beth & Rio do not get along, every class he argues against her, every time she looks at him he just smirks back her. Senior year brings a new project that forces them to work together and maybe Beth will finally find out why they fell out 3 years ago.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Kudos: 52





	Senior Year School Project

Rio Valdez was the bane of my existence. 

Okay, yes, I’m only a senior in High School and that does sound kind of dramatic, but for the last 3 years there has not been one day where he hasn’t made me want to either punch him or jump him; either option works for me and would finally wipe that smirk off his face. 

Rio was the ‘bad boy’ of our little High School; he was always getting into fights, in detention once a week, always had a new girl on his arm and there was even a rumour that he was in a gang (which let's face it, was ridiculous. We live in a super small town in the middle of the Pacific North West. The worst thing that happens here is that Mr. Adlington, the town drunk, will be wandering down the streets half naked singing trying to get some attention.) 

What annoys me about him, apart from the perfect cheek bones and cheeky smile, was that he was probably the smartest kid in School but he just didn’t put in any effort and he loved to piss me off. Whenever I made a point in class, he would be the first one to argue back, always disagreeing with whatever I was saying (even if I was right) but what made it worse is that he would always catch me looking at him; whether it was in class, in the hallways whilst he had his arm around a random girl or even at the local park. When our eyes met, I could never tell what he was thinking, but he would have this stupid smirk on his face that made me blush from my cheeks all the way down to my chest. 

Which is why I wasn’t impressed when Mrs. Peters, our English teacher, paired us together for our latest project. As we were in our last year; she wanted us to ‘get to know each other on another level’. (whatever that means) I’ve gone to School with these people most of my life and we live in a small town, there’s hardly anything we all don’t already know or haven't been heard being gossiped about in the hallways. 

‘Elizabeth Marks and Rio Valdez’ 

When she called out our names the whole room went silent and turned to look at us; not once in the last 3 years has a teacher forced us to work together because they know we don’t get along. Time felt like it stood still and my first instinct was to ask for a new partner but I knew Mrs. Peters wouldn’t let us switch and I didn’t want to give Rio the satisfaction. So, when the bell went, I marched straight out the classroom without looking back, if he wanted to arrange to meet up, he could come and find me. 

Ruby Hill was my best friend, was being the important word, because if she didn’t stop laughing at me our friendship was over! 

‘It’s just hilarious, you haven’t had one civil conversation with that fine boy since Middle School Beth, what are you going to do?’ she said whilst trying to breathe through her laughter. 

‘I don’t know...’ 

Ruby was right though, there was a time where I thought that Rio was kind of perfect and we actually got along but that all changed the Summer before High School and it’s never been the same since. 

‘Speak of the devil’ Ruby whispered. 

As I turn around there he is. 

Looking at him stood there so casual. In his typical white t-shirt, baggy hoody hanging off him and his stupid beanie – he's just so good looking that it’s unfair, taking my time to have a good look until he decides to actually speak to me. 

‘Yo, when you want to meet up to get this project over and done with?’ he says with that stupid smirk on his face again. 

‘Not tonight, I’m busy looking after Annie.’ I say trying my best not to look at him, the whole town knows that I’m pretty much bringing up my little sister because my parents aren’t around. 

‘What about Saturday morning? We could meet at the Park?’ he suggests. 

‘I might still have to bring Annie with me, but that works. How about 10am?’ 

‘It’s a date ma’ I hear as he turns right back around and goes and puts his arm round his latest flavour of the week without a second look and goes to his next class. 

The rest of the week goes pretty fast, between homework, looking after Annie and hanging out with Ruby, before I know it it’s Saturday morning and I’m sat on a bench in the Park waiting for Rio to turn up. Mrs. Peters has given us a list of 20 questions to get through so hopefully it won't take too long to get through and I can rescue Ruby from having to deal with Annie all morning. 

As I sit people watching, Rio slides on the bench opposite to me and passes me an iced tea from Frazzleberries, my favourite drink shop in town. I’m too shocked to speak. 

‘Thought we might need something to keep us going’ he said looking at his drink avoiding my stare. 

‘Thanks, I just wasn’t expecting anything – shall we get started?’ He nods and once I have the list of questions ready, we begin. 

Once we get through some nice and easy questions like ‘What do you want to do with your life?’ and ‘Who is your inspiration?’ the questions become more personal. 

‘What’s one thing you regret?’ I read. 

‘Not getting to see you in a cheerleading outfit.’ He smirks and I can feel my cheeks turning red. 

‘These are meant to be serious answers Rio’ 

‘Okay, okay, probably not getting a chance to say goodbye to my Dad. He passed away and I never even got a chance to tell him how much I'd miss him or how much I love him.’ 

‘He knew how much you loved him Rio’ I say trying to hold back tears. ‘You were the best thing to ever happen to him. Do you remember when he built you a treehouse? Even though he had no idea what he was doing, but because he knew you wanted it, he spent all Summer on that thing just so he could see you enjoy it.’ Our shared past was not something that we ever brought up but I couldn’t bear the thought of him thinking that his Dad didn’t know how much he loved him. 

‘You know it’s still there, right?’ he said. ‘The treehouse, I couldn’t ever take it down. Too many memories.’ 

I smiled because growing up that treehouse had been my favourite place in the world! Anytime I needed to escape that’s where I would go and Rio would be there to keep me entertained, his parents would even bring us food and blankets so we could stay there as long as we wanted. 

‘Ask your partner something you’ve always wanted to know but have been too afraid to ask’ Rio read out and had a strange look on his face. After what felt like an hour but was only about 5 minutes he asked ‘What happened between you and Dean Boland?’ 

‘What?’ I’m struggling to think why Rio wants to ask about him now. ‘Rio, I haven't spoken to Dean in 3 years, not since I rejected him at your birthday.’ 

‘Don't lie to me, Elizabeth. I saw you two together. He had his hands all over you that night and it didn’t look like you were saying no.’ He’s staring at the bench avoiding me. 

‘How can you say that to me? What would be the point in me lying to you now?’ 

‘When you left, he was bragging to everyone that you’d just had sex in his car.’ 

‘And you believed him? You were one of my best friends Rio, you know I wouldn’t have done anything like that, I was sixteen and the only person I'd even thought about having sex with was you!’ I shouted, picked up my stuff and stormed off. 

‘Elizabeth, ma, come on, wait a second.’ 

‘No! Go away and leave me alone.’ 

I couldn’t believe that he would think that of me, after everything we’d been through. 

Okay, we weren’t close now but at the time he was the only other person I could trust apart from Ruby. I felt so betrayed and had no idea where I was storming off too so sat down at the closest tree and closed my eyes to try and stop the tears from falling and hoping that he wouldn’t find me. 

No such luck. Ten minutes later he was sat in front of me looking like a lost puppy. I couldn’t look at him or I'd want to reach out and touch him. 

‘What do you want? Go away!’ I whispered so he wouldn’t see how upset I was. 

‘Tell me what happened ma’ 

‘Why do you want to know now, huh? You couldn’t be bothered to ask me three years ago.... I’d had a couple of drinks and I was sat outside getting some fresh air when Dean came up to me and was telling me how pretty I was and how much he liked me. Yes, for a minute it was nice to have the attention and to not have to think how much of a disaster my life was. So, I kissed him but as soon as my lips touched his I knew it was wrong. He wasn’t the one I wanted so I pushed him off me and told him to leave me alone. He didn’t want to take no for an answer so I kicked him in between the legs and went home.’ 

Rio sat there not saying a word, I suppose trying to decide if he believed me or not. 

He looked at me with a sad smile and said ‘your turn Elizabeth, ask your partner something you’ve always wanted to know but have been too afraid to ask’ 

‘Is that why we weren’t friends anymore?’ I didn’t know if I really wanted to know the answer. If it was then one of my best friends abandoned me for something I didn’t do. 

‘I’m sorry ma.’ He said as tears ran down my face, he carried on. 

‘Everything happened all at once; I was still trying to get used to my Dad not being around anymore and then it felt like the one person who I could be myself with had betrayed me. I was kind of in love with you and I just couldn’t cope with something else going wrong so I became this version of me. Playing up in school, messing around with girls. I didn’t know what else to do, I couldn’t even look at you until school started up again and even though we weren't speaking I still missed you so I did everything I could to annoy you because at least then you’d be paying attention to me and not Dean.’ 

I didn’t know what to say. Rio moved next to me and put his arm around me and I moved my head onto his shoulder. I don’t know how long we sat there in silence but I knew it was getting late. 

‘I have to go and rescue Ruby soon; she’s been looking after Annie this whole time.’ 

‘Okay ma, go rescue her from your crazy sister, but we’re not finished yet. I don’t want to leave it like this. Can you meet me tonight? Please?’ He asked and I couldn’t resist. 

‘I’ll see what I can do.’ 

After I’d rehashed everything that happened this morning with Ruby, I went home and lay down for a while. Once I’d woken up there was a text on my phone from an unknown number asking to meet at a familiar address. If I was going to meet Rio, I needed to get ready so I had a shower, curled my hair and put on my favourite dress; it was burgundy with white polka dots and it made me feel pretty so off I went. 

When I arrived, Rio was already waiting for me. He took my hand and led me to the tree house. I couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on my face. Inside there were blankets, fairy lights and a picnic basket which was hopefully full of food. 

‘What is this?’ I asked in wonder. 

‘This is me trying to apologize and hopefully start to make up for everything I put you through even just a little bit.’ he said and shrugged his shoulders. 

‘Rio, thank you, it’s beautiful.’ I didn’t know what else to say so I climbed inside and got comfortable. 

‘Come on then, what are you waiting for? Come sit with me.’ Then he came and sat next to me, in a similar position we were earlier, with his arm over my shoulder and I couldn’t think of anywhere else I wanted to be. 

We talked for hours, trying to catch each other up on everything that had happened in our lives, eating the amazing food that his Mum had packed up for us and just being there together was enough. I looked up at him and his eyes were on my lips. I didn’t know what to do. Rio was everything I ever wanted, so I did something just for me and leaned up and pushed my lips against his. I let him deepen the kiss and gasp as he pulls me on top of him so I'm straddling his thighs. 

‘You okay ma?’ He asks and all I can do is nod and carry on kissing him. 

Nothing has even felt this good and I can’t help but slide closer to him and as I do, I can feel he’s hard. So, I experiment moving against him, grinding up and down as he slides against me, I’m so turned on and by the sound coming out of Rio he is too. I just know that I need to feel him all over so I take my dress off revealing the nice red lingerie set I put on just in case. 

‘Jesus Elizabeth’ he moans. ‘You’re so beautiful, I need to see you.’ He looks at me to make sure I'm okay then reaches round to unhook my bra and slowly takes it off. Then his lips are moving down by body until he reaches my breasts and starts to lick and tease my nipples, whilst I’m still grinding down against him. 

‘I want to see you too’ I whisper as I reach to take his top off. Let me tell you, I was not disappointed. I know Rio likes to keep fit but wow. He’s gorgeous and I can’t help but stare and slowly run my hands down his stomach until I reach his belt and look up at him. 

‘We don’t have to do anything ma. I’m happy just being here with you.’ He says and I know Rio, he wouldn’t say it if he didn’t mean it but there’s no way I want to stop now. 

‘I don’t want to stop but I'm a virgin. I haven’t had much time to be sleeping around like everyone else in this town’ I say and it’s not like he doesn’t understand as he knows I’m busy trying to keep Annie in line when my parents can’t. 

‘We’ll go slow and you let me know if you want to stop, okay ma?’ He smiles and I nod shyly. 

He moves us so we’re lay down just kissing and touching each other then he moves his hand between my legs and I know he can feel how wet I am. I moan into his mouth as he starts to tease me with his fingers. 

‘Just let me take care of you’ he says as he starts to slide my underwear off. He starts to kiss down my body and when he reaches between my legs he looks up as me as his tongue parts my folds and he gently licks my clit. 

‘Oh my god’ I say as I feel him lick me all over, I’ve never felt anything like this before and I can't help but grind up into his tongue a little because it feels so good and I can feel his smirk even though I’m not looking at him. ‘That feels so good, don’t stop’ I say breathlessly. 

Rio carries on licking me and I feel him move his hand up my leg until his fingers are teasing my opening. Slowly he slides two fingers inside me and it’s overwhelming but amazing all at the same time. He begins to move his fingers and tongue at the same time then it’s like everything happens all at once and I'm coming moaning his name. 

He moves back up to lay next to me and kisses me, I can taste myself on his tongue but I can’t find it in myself to care as all I know is that I want more. 

‘That was amazing, I want to do something to make you feel that good.’ I say unsure of what to do. 

‘I don’t think I'll be able to last, I just want to be inside you’ he says with that smirk that I think is growing on me. ‘I'll go slow, I promise and only if you’re sure.’ Then he kisses me and I can’t think of anything else I want more than to share this with him so I nod my head. 

‘I’m going to need you to say it ma. Just so you know I've only ever slept with two other people I don’t do this all the time.’ I knew he wanted to reassure me but nothing was going to dissuade me from sharing this with him tonight. 

‘I want you, Rio. I’m sure.’ I said and kissed him whilst I took his pants and boxers off. I couldn’t help but touch his hard cock running my hands up and down it, wondering what it would feel like in my mouth. 

‘I’m not going to last long if you keep doing that’ Rio said with a smile as he moved my hands and put a condom on. One last look at me to make sure I was okay and then I could feel him at my entrance. 

Slowly, he slides all the way inside me. I’m not going to lie, it hurt and felt so strange but then once he started moving it got so much better. 

‘Keep going. Oh, right there’ I said as he hits a spot inside me that feels amazing. 

We’re both moving together and I can feel my orgasm fast approaching. 

‘Oh Rio, I’m coming’ I moan as it hits me. 

Then as my high calms down I hear Rio groan and shudder. Then he collapses on top of me and slowly kisses me. 

‘Are you okay?’ he asks as he slowly slides out of me to dispose of the condom and lies back down next to me. 

‘I’m fine, that was amazing.’ I move into his arms and for the rest of the night we cuddled in our treehouse and talked about anything and everything until we fell asleep. 

The next morning, I wake up being spooned from behind and I can definitely feel Rio’s morning wood against my back. To tease him I start slowly grinding against him until I hear him groan and squeeze me against him tighter. 

‘Hmmm this is a nice way to wake up.’ he says as he turns me over and kisses me. 

‘It sure is, but I have to get back’ I say, unfortunately I can’t stay wrapped in his arms all day, I need to go check on Annie and make sure everything’s ready for the next week at school. 

‘Is there anything I can do to help?’ he asks as he moves my hair out of my face and smiles at me. 

‘No, it’s fine. This was great though; we should do it again sometime. I’ll see you in school on Monday?’ I didn’t know how to say goodbye, I didn’t want him to think I was being clingy but I also didn’t want him to think this didn’t mean anything so I leaned over gave him a kiss and a huge hug. 

‘Elizabeth, you know I want this to be more than a one-night thing, right?’ Rio asked. 

I didn’t know what to say so I just shrugged my shoulders. 

‘I’ve wanted you since I was 14 ma and now I’ve got you I don’t want to let you go. I don’t want any more misunderstandings like last time - your mine, if you’ll have me?’ 

I jumped into his arms and kissed him. ‘Yes, I'm yours but you know that means your mine too?’ 

He just smiled and kissed me. I didn’t know where life would take us but I did know that I wanted Rio by my side. 

Monday morning as I walked to meet Ruby in our usual spot by the lockers, I didn’t know how I was going to react when I saw Rio. 

‘Hey girl, how was your date with Rio on Saturday night?’ 

‘it wasn’t a date, Ruby.’ I could already feel myself blushing. 

We carried on catching up on our weekends when I feel a pair of familiar hands wrap round me from behind. I turn around and come face to face with Rio. He has the biggest smile on his face. 

‘Hey ma’ he says with that smirk that he knows I can’t resist. 

‘Hey’ I smile back then he leans in and in front of most of the school he kisses me. I can’t help but pull him closer and his hands move down my back. 

‘So... I think you forgot to mention one thing about your weekend’ Ruby teased with a smile.


End file.
